


New Traditions

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Christmas Eve fluff.<br/>Prompt: 100 words drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

Sam couldn’t believe Dean had grabbed Santa’s snack and hadn’t trashed it.

“You’re not going to eat that, Dean?” He asked him.

“I put all of his toys together. Even the play kitchen that had a million little screws and three million stickers. I deserve the burger he left Santa.” Dean told him.

“What a great idea you had ‘Let’s leave Santa a burger’.” Sam frowned.

“Thank you.” Dean said as he took a big bite.

“Our three year old picked the toppings for it. It’s six hours old and covered in mini candy canes and hot sauce. ” Sam laughed.


End file.
